Potential Unlocked!
by blazingboy
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was a loud brash orange jumpsuit wearing kid with little to no skill, that all changed after that fatefull night. Badass Naruto, might be a harem story. Rated M for a reason( LEMONS in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys, I read ur comments for my last fanfiction and even I'll admit it was crap. So when I was in school I started writing a whole new one. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 1**

The moon shone over the village of Konoha, even without the lamps and torches lighting the various houses in the village its light is sufficient enough to guide a young blonde haired boy as he escaped pursuit from his would-be killers. He ran through another alley as he dodged a kunai being thrown at him. It was normal for the villagers to beat him up or throw stones at him when he passed by but chasing him with weapons was a whole new degree and the worst part was he didn't even know why they hated him. Having a whole village hate you was one thing, not knowing why was really unsettling. He entered another alley only to see his worst fear for the moment, a dead end. Looking behind him he sees one of his chasers, a chunin who held another kunai .

"Nowhere to go demon" said the chunin as he raised the kunai .

"Pl…" the blonde was about to reply when he was suddenly kicked from behind. He looks behind him to see the second chaser who was also a chunin. 'How did he get there'

"You seem surprised, but I guess our Intel was correct, you can't detect any Genjutsu. For crying out loud even a civilian has a chance of detect Fake Wall Jutsu, that's why it's an E-rank Genjutsu" a sinister grin appeared on his face scaring the blonde boy. "Enough talk, lets get to business."

"Why do you guys hate me so much, I never did anything to you" said the blonde with tears in his eyes.

"You know what you did demon! You killed my family."

"But I haven't even met your family before"

"Well don't worry… you'll meet them soon enough." The two chunin began to approach the boy with their kunai

'How did this day go so wrong' thought the blonde as he awaited his fate

 _(Flashback Starts)_

In one of the rooms in an apartment slept Naruto Uzumaki, the current prankster of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the village of Konoha. A ray of light hit the blonde's face awaking him from his slumber. Letting out a yawn the blonde sat up and looked around his small bedroom. Standing up from the bed the blonde walked to his calendar.

 _I can't believe it, the days has finally come._ " Today is the first day of school!" he shouted in excitement

"SHUT THE HELL UP DEMON SCUM!" Shouted one of his neighbours making the blonde shudder. His happy mood instantly returned as he ran to the bathroom to take a shower. Normally an outburst like that would have put him in a foul mood for the rest of the day but not today, it was the first day of his second year in the academy so he had every reason to be happy, two more years and he would finally become a ninja which would add another stepping stone on his path to become the Hokage. After taking a shower he quickly wore his clothes which consisted of an orange jumpsuit with a spiral symbol on the back of the shirt.

 _I better get going so I can arrive early._ He was about to jump out the window when he looked back at his bed to see his bag lying on it. _I almost forgot my bag, I better carry so I make Iruka-sensei proud._ After grabbing his bag he jumped through the window to the next roof running towards the direction of the academy .

Naruto entered the academy sighing in relief when he saw that he'd been the first to enter. Walking into his class he went to the back of the class where his seat was, after sitting down he bent his head just in time as people stated to enter the class. For some reason everyone in his village outright hated him. Even the kids in his class gave him the same treatment, only some of the clan heads treated him normally. The previous year he would always get massive glares from the classroom whenever he came late so he promised himself to come early this year to avoid it.

"Hey Naruto" the blonde looked up to see Kiba taking a seat next to him. Kiba was a dark haired boy with a tan complexion and red marking on his cheeks wearing a white hooded jacket and ninja trousers with blue combat sandals. "You don't seem tired, why are you sleeping?"

"I'm trying to avoid the glares"

"Oh…. sorry for bring up that topic"

"Nah don't mention it."

"What a drag" said a bored voice. "I can't believe my mom made me come early to school today. Naruto looked his right to see Shikamaru entering the class with Chouji behind him

"But Shikamaru you always sleep throughout the class." Said Chouji

"Yeah but it was really troublesome to walk around my house doing the normal house chores then there was also the walk from the clan compound to the academy…"

"Seriously Shika its like you get lazier everyday" said Naruto

"Isn't that a good thing."Said Shikamaru with a bored look. As Naruto was about to reply all the girls in the class screeched in delight as Sasuke Uchiha entered the class with his normal stoic face. "What a drag, girls are really troublesome"

"Aw man…" whined Naruto as he looked at one of the girls in the crowd, a pink haired girl by the name of Haruno Sakura. "I wish Sakura-chan would notice me too"

"I doubt it, all she talks about is Sasuke, its really annoying." Said Kiba. All their chatter went on as they barely noticed the dark blue haired girl with pupiless white eyes looking at Naruto.

'I wish you would also notice me Naruto-kun' said Hinata. A brown haired chunin entered the class and motioned for the class to get quiet. All his pleas went unnoticed as the noise increased getting tick marks to form on the chunin's head.

"Shut up!" he shouted as everyone became quiet. "I welcome you all to the beginning of this academic year, let's all try and improve ourselves. Now let's start with role call. Abarume Shino"

"Present" said a black haired kid with spiky hair wearing dark sunglasses

"Akimichi Chouji"

"mmm… present" said the boy as he opened yet another bag of chips. "Haruno Sakura"

"Present "

"pssst.. Sakura-chan, so did you think about my offer" said Naruto

"Why would I wanna go on a date with a deadlast like you Naruto-baka!" said Sakura in disgust. Naruto winced at her tone as he sank into his seat.

"I told you not to try your luck but you went ahead and did it, man you're troublesome" said Shikamaru

"Hey Naruto, Shikamaru, no talking. As lets continue, Hinata Hyuga"

"Pre… Present" she stuttered

"Inuzuka Kiba"

"Present"

"Nara Shikamaru"

"What a drag"

"Um…. I'll take that as a yes, Yamanaka Ino"

"Present"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"EEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPP!" screeched all Sasuke's fangirls

"Why did I even ask, last on the list Uzumaki Naru…."

"Uzumaki Naruto present and ready to learn, dattebayo _ **!**_ " the blonde immediately received a huge dose of heavy glares directed at him' So I can't escape the glares after all.'

'Naruto-kun' thought Hinata sensing his discomfort

"Okay now that the role call is out of the way let's start today's lesson" said Iruka as he stated the class

Naruto walked out of the academy as school ended. He looked around to see children running to their parents, at the sight the blonde felt lonely and walked to the one place where he could remove that emotion. After ten minutes the blone finally made it to the top of the Yondaime's stone head which overlooked the village.

'Man I'm sleepy, I really wanted to sleep in class but I also wanted to impress Iruka-sensei' letting out a yawn the blonde laid on top of the stone head.' I'll only sleep for a few minutes, after that I'll go home'

The blonde sat up immediately as he looked up at the night sky in fear.' Oh no, I overslept!' Naruto got up and ran down the stairs with fear evident on his face. Running through the streets the blonde silently prayed to whatever god that actually cared about him to protect him on his way to his apartment. As he entered an alleyway he saw two drunken chunin walking out of a bar looking at him

"Hey man, it's that demon brat!"

"Let's get him!" said the chunin as they chased him

(Flashback Ends)

The first chunin lunged at the blonde who luckily (barely) dodged the attack. The second chunin kicked Naruto to the floor. Naruto found himself picked up by the floor by his chest and then stabbed in the chest with a kunai

"Go to hell demon"

"why…" was all the blonde could mumble as darkness over took him. Multiple ANBU jumped of the shadows

"Oh fuck!, it's the AN..ARGHHH!" said the chunin as he was cut down along with the other chunin. An ANBU wearing a cat mask crouched near the bleeding blone and began to heal him

"Hokage-sama is not gonna like this" she said.

 **A/N: Finally! Call me a lazy bastard but that's the longest thing I've ever typed in my life. Make sure to review so I can improve in my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello dear readers, I'm sorry for the long wait but I'm a boarder so it's very hard to concentrate on my studies and also write this fanfiction. I also want to apologize (not) for leaving you guys in suspense with that cliffhanger but as I said that was the longest thing I had ever typed in my life so I was really trying to find a place to pause the story. That's enough talk, time to start typing.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto though I wish I did (Looks at a picture of Masashi Kishimoto while holding a sniper rifle)….. Though I will soon.

Blue eyes opened to the sound of dripping water, the last thing he remembered was being impaled in the chest with a kunai so using his knowledge of life and death he deciphered that he was in the afterlife.

" _I never knew that heaven would be this….."_ he then looked around to see the sewer he stood in _"_ ….. _dirty."_ the blonde looked at the ceiling to see to sewer pipes, the first seemed to contain some kind of blue essence which seemed familiar to him while the other pipe which was larger than the first contained a red essence. Following the direction of the flow the blonde found himself in a large room. In the middle of the room was a large cage with the kanji for seal written on a paper which was attached to the gate.

" **So my container finally pays me a visit."** Said a voice from within the cage.

"W-who said that." Stuttered the blonde as he looked around the room in panic. Shifting his gaze to the cage he saw a large silted red eye open. "What the….." said the blonde as he stared at the eye. The being possessing the appendage brought itself into the light to reveal a large orange fox with nine tails swinging behind him."K-k-k-k-kyubi?" he stammered as he took a step back. "How are you here, Iruka-sensei told us in class that the fourth killed you nine years ago."

" **Hmph, that seal must be affecting you more than I thought for you to think that a bijuu could perish, especially at the hands of a mere mortal."**

"What seal?"

" **So you cannot recall an event where you were ambushed by ninja and a seal was placed on you."**

 _(Flashback Starts: 2 yrs ago)_

" _Thanks a lot Teuchi-oji-san" said Naruto as he finished his 10_ _th_ _bowl of ramen. Dropping the bowl on the table with the rest he reached for his wallet only to be stopped by the ramen chef._

" _Don't worry Naruto-kun, since today's your birthday, today's meal is on the house!"_

" _REALLY" said the blonde in excitement. After receiving a nod of approval from the man the blonde jumped off the seat and ran out of the ramen stand. It had been a month since the third Hokage gave him his own apartment to live in after the orphanage keeper had kicked him out for reasons unknown. It took him a while to reach his home due to the fact that the villagers of Konoha seemed to take pleasure in beating him up on his own birthday, after passing through all the dark alleyways leading to his house the blonde finally reached the apartment complex. 'Whew!' he said as he wiped the sweat from his brow. His tired gaze moved to the ladder which laid on his balcony 'It's a good thing I left this ladder outside before going to Ichiraku's to eat' he thought as he climbed the ladder and entered his room shutting the balcony sliding glass door behind him. After cleaning his face in the bathroom the blonde wore his PJs and lay on the bed. 'This might as well be my best birthday; I better sleep so I can wake up early tomorrow.' Thought the blonde as he slept off._

… _.._

… _.._

 _Dark shadows moved around the blonde room make little to no noise as they approached the sleeping child. One of the figures retrieved a piece of cloth from its person and wrapped it around Naruto's mouth startling him_

" _Quick, make him sleep!" said the figure_

" _On it!" said the other figure as a pair of Sharingan eyes flashed in the darkness looking directly in the eyes of the blonde._

' _Why….' Thought the blonde as he fell into unconsciousness. The figure holding him parted the hair covering his forehead as the other retrieved a seal tag and placed it on his forehead._

" _This should do it, come on lets go"_

 _(Flashback Ends)_

"I don't really remember what happened after that cuz I slept of" said Naruto

" **That is because those damned villagers placed a seal on you to reduce your IQ"**

"Wha-"

" **In simpler terms, they made you dumb, VERY DUMB"** the chakra beast felt of hatred burst out from the child

"WHY! What did I ever do to them? Why do they always call me a demon." he said with tears in his eyes

" **Kit, seeing me here in your mind what does that imply?"**

"So it's true then, I am a demon"

" **Hah, like a mere mortal could ever compare to me, the great Kyubi No Yoko** _ **(Nine tails Fox)"**_

"Then why are you here"

" **So you haven't figured it out yet, you are a jinchuriki, people who have tailed beasts sealed inside of them, tailed beasts like me."**

"So what, I think it's cool"

" **Unfortunately for you the puny brained villagers of this damned village do not share your opinion."**

"Doesn't it ever get lonely in here?"

" **Why don't you do me a favor by ripping off by ripping of that piece of paper on this metal bar"** said the fox pointing to the large sealing tag.

"What would it do?"

" **Well it would release me from my prison, you do want me to come out don't you"**

"What will happen to me?"

" **You… will die. But hey look on the bright side; you can't get treated badly in the afterlife."** The blonde stayed silent as he thought about the decision. If he died there wouldn't actually be anyone to mourn him, hell the villagers would even throw a party. He was about to answer when he was interrupted by the fox. **"Wait, something is happening on the outside"**

"But I can't hear anything."

" **I'll handle that"** said the fox as red chakra flowed out of the cage directly at the blonde. The chakra then wrapped around him enabling him to hear the situation outside.

" _It's the demon fox!_ " said a voice

" _It must be our lucky day, bring out that poison syringe"_ Said another

" _What are you going to do with it?"_

" _Isn't it obvious, I'm going to inject this in his IV. He'll die in minutes."_

" _I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Said a new voice._

" _Shit! The Hokage."_

" _You do remember the penalty for attempting an assassination of the Jinchuriki."_

" _Damn you old man! This demon killed my family. He deserves to die"_ that particular statement struck the blonde hard

" _You're a shinobi of this village, a chunin at that. Why can't you guys differentiate between a jinchuriki and the bijuu sealed within him?"_

" _I don't give a damn; the fourth is a fool for not killing the nine-tails when he had a chance."_

" _As much as I'd like to hand you over to Ibiki for intense torture and interrogation you have broken one of the laws of the village by trying to assassinate this young boy, the price of your actions of course is Death. Neko, Wolf, execute this man at once"_

" _Hai Hokage-sama"_ said his ANBU guards.

The fox released its hold on the boy who stared at the floor with an unreadable expression.

" **Now do you see, these village scum do not care for you, they even wanted to kill you while you recuperated."**

"So the village hates me to this extent, I'm not the one that killed their families; I'm not the one that rampaged the village. I'm just a nine year old kid, I'm not strong, heck I'm not even sure I can defend myself against anything as I am now. " said the blonde with tears in his eyes causing the Kyubi to chuckle.

" **So what do you want?"**

"I wanna get stronger to make sure this doesn't happen to me or anyone else ever again."

" **And what about the villagers? Do you not care for them anymore"** Naruto's facial expression grew dark at this

"I'm not that sure about them. Maybe I can get them to change the way they see me"

' _ **I see he still clings to that 'path of righteousness crap'. I will have to monitor him for now'**_ **"Hmph, you have interested me kit. I shall remove the seal from you. But be prepared for this will be the greatest amount of pain you will ever feel in your life"**

"What! Wait"

" **Too late, here it comes"** said the Kyubi as it stated the process chuckling at the sight of the blonde rolling on the floor in pain

(Outside the mindscape: Naruto's Hospital Room)

The Hokage was about to leave the room when he felt a large wave of malicious chakra coming from Naruto's body, rushing over to the blonde the old man witnessed a seal of some sort appearing on the boy's forehead before vanishing completely.

"I wonder what happened" mumbled the man

(Naruto's Mindscape)

The blonde in question stopped shaking in pain as he stood up obviously drained from the whole ordeal.

"Did….. it…. work?" he managed to say while panting

" **I am not sure for now, we will have to wait and see."**

"Well it should but even if it didn't the villager won't be so intimidating anymore since I know why the reason why they're always hellbent on making my life miserable"

" **Oh it worked alright."**

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto in a confused tone

" **Well for starters your vocabulary has improved drastically, there's also the fact that you're less stupid"**

"I see….." said the blonde before bowing down "Thank you for your kind gesture Kyubi-sama."

' **And respectful as well'" whatever, now go back outside. The removal of the seal as attracted attention from the old monkey goat."**

"I see, it seems like I'll have to go." He said as he walked away from the cage disappearing from the view of the Kyubi moments later on.  
 **"Impressive, he learnt how to go out of the mindscape on his on."** Said the bijuu as he lay down on the sewer floor. **"Maybe I should teach him how to change the scenery around here a little."**

(Outside the mindscape: Konoha Hospital)

The blonde opened his eyes slowly to see the Sandaime looking at him with worry written all over his face.

"How do you feel Naruto-kun?" asked the hokage.

" **He seems suspicious of you, be careful with what you say as it could set him off"**

' _So I'm going lie to him, I thought lying was bad'_

' _ **Hmph, this kit is too innocent'**_ **"Yes but there are sometimes when one has to lie to protect himself and others around him. Now tell me, if you told him that you had established contact with me the old monkey goat would simply strengthen the seal thus making sure that I could never talk to you again which would make me lonely. Would you want me to be lonely."**

' _Of course not Kyubi-sama. I'll try my best'_

" Jiji….. is it true?"

"Is what true?" he didn't like where this conversation was going.  
"T-that I'm the Kyubi?"

"Who told you this?"

"Those men that beat me up, it was the last thing I remembered before I fainted." He lied. The look of rage on the old man's was enough to make even the most battle hardened shinobi to shudder. This facial expression softened as he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Of course not Naruto-kun". He then retrieved a scroll from his robes and placed it on the table. "You see, using the art of fuinjutsu one is able to seal an object into a scroll. Now hand me your wallet." The boy retrieved a toad from wallet from his jumpsuit and gave it to the man who placed it on the scroll chanelling chakra in the process causing the wallet to vanish.

"Ahhhhh!'. Jiji what happened to Gama-chan" his outburst made the man chuckle in amusement.

"Don't be afraid Naruto-kun, now watch" said the man as he channeled chakra into the scroll causing the wallet to reappear.

"Wow Jiji, that was amazing, how did you do that, can I do that too, can you teach me, can-"

"Now now Naruto-kun, take a deep breath" the blonde in question did so." Now exhale"

'Well I have to if I'm going to fool him'"hum" the blonde mumbled in confusion with the air in his mouth

"Release the breath" said blonde did so. "Now let's get back on track. You see the Kyubi is a being of chakra which cannot be killed"

" **True that"**

"In order to defeat the beast the fourth Hokage used the art of fuinjutsu so seal the bijuu into you."

"Where?"

"Raise your shirt" confused at the request the blonde removed his shirt. The Sandaime channeled chakra into his palm and pressed it to the boy's stomach causing a sealing array to appear.

"Wow! So should I unseal it?"

"No! Never tamper with this seal Naruto"

"Ok Jiji"

"Come here Naruto-kun" the blonde approached the man with a confused look on his face. The old Kage placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Did you think that I would treat you differently just because you were a Jinchuriki? I know the villagers don't treat you right but don't let it get to you, you are ever in trouble you can always come to me."

"Thanks a lot Jiji"

"Now before you go, Crane!, Neko!, Boar!" three masked ninja jumped out of their positions in the shadows." These will be your new ANBU guards, they will follow you around so you don't have to worry about that accident ever happening again"

"Gee thanks Jiji" Turning to the ANBU he bowed "Thank you for volunteering to watch over me"

' _That's strange, that word volunteering is a little out of Naruto's level of vocabulary'_ "Now run along, I have important an important council meeting to attend to"

"Sure thing Jiji" said the blonde as he walked away

 **A/N: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT GUYS BUT THERE WAS BOARDING SCHOOL AND THE HOLIDAYS AND SOMEOTHER SHIT LIKE THAT SO I NEVER REALLY HAD THE TIME. Another chapter may not be released for a couple of weeks due to the fact that I'm going to school in a week. Read and review dearies and in case Kishimoto is reading this ….. you better increase your security( looks at the silenced sniper rifle laying in the corner of the room).**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Nothing can ever express how sorry I am for not updating these past few months but as I said I am a boarder so it would be impossible to write AND post stories all the way from school. Speaking of school one of my friends asked me who Naruto was going to be paired with in this fanfic, that question got me thinking (pauses as a lecherous grin appears on his face) should I make this a harem story or should I stick with NaruHina. Let the polls( and the story) BEGIN!**

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or its characters even though I really wish I did

Naruto walked into his apartment and closed the door behind him. Ever since the talk with the Kyubi the mood of the normally cheerful blonde had shifted

" _It's the demon fox!_ " said a voice

" _It must be our lucky day, bring out that poison syringe"_ Said another

" _What are you going to do with it?"_

" _Isn't it obvious, I'm going to inject this in his IV. He'll die in minutes."_

Walking up to his bed he wiped a lone tear from his eye as he collapsed on the semi-comfy bed.

' _What did I ever do to those villagers to deserve all their hatred'_ he raised his shirt and channeled chakra in his stomach causing the seal to appear. ' _They beat me up everyday, made my life miserable by making it impossible to make friends with kids my age, increased the prices of the they sold whenever I came to buy something making me resort to ramen…'_

' _ **Now that's a word I never thought he'd use'**_

'… _.. and I never did anything in return'_

" **Don't you see the level of hatred this village has for you. Wouldn't it be better to leave?"**

" _I want to, ever since the day the beatings started I've wanted to run away from this place. The only thing that stops me is the fact that my parents died for this place, at least that's what Jiji told me, he never really told me who they were."_ He stood up and walked over to the window where he gazed at the Hokage stone faces on the mountains which overlooked the village. _'Even my stupid dream of being Hokage is just to get them to stop looking at me with hatred. I always saw how all the Hokage's were adored and I guess my past self wanted in on that treatment… but not anymore.'_

" **So what are your plans for the future?"**

' _Get stronger to protect myself and anyone or anything that might interest me.'_

" **That will suffice for now. I suggest that you get some sleep to prepare for tomorrow's activities."**

' _I guess so, although I'll actually have to start listening in class now if I truly want to change.'_ He thought as he climbed his bed and drifted off to sleep

 **The Next Day**

The blonde was seen walking in one of the forests in Konoha after a stress filled class in the academy. Turns out that actually listening in class instead of sleeping through it as usual was going to be harder than he thought. To make it harder he had to actually take notes and ask questions. The only thing that made the worth the stress was the reactions he got from the class.

 _(Flashback: Earlier that day)_

" _There are many villages in the region. The top five villages are The Hidden Leaf, The Hidden Mist, The Hidden Sand, The Hidden Stone and The Hidden Cloud. In your textbooks you shall all see the regions in which each village is located."_

" _Umm…. Iruka-sensei" said Naruto_

" _Yes Naruto"' This is strange, I haven't seen him sleep or talk throughout the entire class'_

" _Where exactly is the Hidden Mist and why does its name on the map cover several Islands?"_

' _Alright first of all since when does Naruto ask questions, second, where did he learn to use the words several and exactly. Sure most of the kids his age use that word but I wasn't expecting this from him till he was a genin.'" Well all the islands are under the watch of the Hidden Mist so technically the all own the name Hidden Mist."_

" _I see….." mumbled the blonde as he took notes. "Thank you Iruka-sensei"_

' _Alright I must be dreaming cuz I'm witnessing Uzumaki Naruto, the boy who never picked up a book voluntarily ask questions and take notes' "Sure thing Naruto"_

 _(Flashback Ends)_

'All I need now is a training plan, I just need to figure out what to focus on. Any ideas Kyubi-sama'

" **Well I suppose you could start on chakra control. Try and focus on completing the exercises."**

'….'

" **You don't know what the exercises are do you."**

"No"

" **Why don't you go revisit your textbooks since they might have what we need"**

"Good idea, I better get going then, the sooner I start training the better" said the blonde as he started walking in the direction of his apartment

Once the blonde had reached his apartment he walked over to his bag and brought out the books he had chakra control

' _Time to learn or die trying'_

 _There are several types of jutsu in the ninja world, some of them often require a large amount of chakra to perform while others need chakra control. If ones chakra control is high enough he/she can reduce the amount of chakra needed to perform a jutsu._

' _Now that's interesting, this just gave me more of a reason to start working on it'_

 _Tree walking is one of the basic chakra control exercises to be created, it is done by surrounding the bottom of the foot with chakra. Note that too much chakra would blow the user of the tree bark and too little would make the person slip off the tree._

" **I suggest that you go and practice this exercise as soon as possible"**

"Good idea" said the blonde as he stood up from his bed and walked towards the door looking at the mirror along the way. _'I can't believe I actually liked this garbage'_ He thought as he tugged at his orange jumpsuit. _'I'm gonna buy some new clothes as soon as I'm done with training today'_

Minutes later Naruto had arrived at a secluded training ground to practice.

' _Okay surround the bottom of the foot with chakra, shouldn't be hard right'_ he thought as the bottom of his foot glowed with chakra. _'Time to do this!'_ he took off at high towards the closest tree and ran up it taking three steps before he was blown off the tree bark due to much chakra. _'Damn it, I put too much chakra in that one even though I tried squeezing out only a little. With this kind of progress it'll take days to complete the exercise not even talking about mastering it.'_ Unknown to the blonde a teen wearing an ANBU mask hid in one of the trees observing him, his onyx eyes changed to blood red with three ellipses which focused on every action the blonde did.

"It seems that Naruto has begun to train himself, although with his burden I'm afraid that chakra control might not come easy to him." he retrieved a scroll from his items pouch. "But with chakra levels like that this might as well be the thing he really needs." With stealth as his aid the ANBU sneaked over to Naruto's bag and placed the scroll in it before leaving in a Shushin. The blonde who had heard the rustle of leaves turned to see a scroll sticking out of his bag.

' _How did this get in here_?' the blonde looked around him before looking down at the scroll. _'Whoever put this here did it for a reason, I might as well check it out'_ he thought as he unrolled the scroll.

 _The Shadow clone jutsu is a technique with allows the user to create a perfect copy of himself by spitting his chakra between him and the clone. Unlike the clone jutsu the shadow clone is tangible and has the ability to perform jutsu. Another advantage is the ability to transfer memories and experience to the user after the clone dispelles making it perfect for training._

' _Wow! This thing is amazing, so if I made twenty clones and told them to do the tree climbing exercise it would be like I practiced it twenty times.'_

" **I think its best that you learn this technique so we can test out its abilities"**

An hour later the blonde sat cross legged on the floor with a bead of sweat going down his brow.

' _I think it's time to test it out'_ he then put out his hands in a tiger seal "Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Jutsu)" the area surround him was immediately covered in a cloud of smoke, as the smoke cleared the blonde stared at three exact copies himself. He stretched out his hand and touched the head of the cloned which stood in front of him 

"Um…. Hello" said Naruto to the equally confused clones

"Hi"

"So…. can you do something awesome?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, something obviously." At that the clones looked among themselves and grinned. The one standing in the middle walked up to Naruto and punched him in the gut causing the blonde to grunt in pain before the clone dispelled. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Well you did say do some amazing, and what's more amazing than someone being punched in the gut by a clone of himself" said one clone

"A lot of less painful things!"

"That's actually true." Silenced reigned around them

"…"

"…."

"…."

"So…. What now"

"I guess I can test out your memory transfer thingy"

"Sure, what do you want us to do?" Naruto pointed to a bunch of trees blocking their view of a river

"How about you guys go behind those trees and play I don't know, rock-paper-scissors."

"Sure" was the simultaneous reply from the doppelgangers as they went to their assigned location. After ten minutes there was still no inflow of memories from the clones.

'This thing is sure taking a long time' thought Naruto as he lazily kicked a pebble on the floor. As he made a move to pick it up a rush of memories entered his head followed by an explosion. 'Are you kidding me, so that's what they'd been doing for the past ten minutes.

 _(Flashback: With the clones)_

" _Let's get this over with so we can dispel." Said the first clone_

" _Sure whatever" said the other_

" _Rock Paper Scissors" the match ended with two hands in the rock gesture facing themselves signifying a draw_

" _You cheated!" they shouted at the same time. "No you did!" "Stop that!" the first clone glared at the other before bring out a deck of cards._

" _There's only one way to settle this "_

" _Indeed. ULTIMATE NINJA STRIKE WARRIORS: The Card Game" the first clone shuffled the cards thereafter sharing it among themselves. "You are out of luck youngling, for I have been awarded with the ultra powerful card of the Shodai, the most powerful ninja to ever live equipped with massive power points." At this the other clone chuckled_

" _It is you who are the fool for I have also been awarded with a powerful warrior; Madara."_

" _Then the match has ended in yet another draw."_

" _I think not for I have the double damage power card doubling all my powers by 2. In other words, I win!"_

" _Nooooooo!" the first clone tackled the other clone into the water and held a kunai by its throat. "I shall not lose"_

" _I expected this I have come prepared."_

" _Any last words brother" the other clone closed its eyes and grinned._

" _Yes, just one; BOOM"_

 _(Flashback ends)_

'At least the mind transfer thingy works. Time to start training' closing his eyes the blonde summoned his chakra. "Shadow Clone Jutsu" a huge amount of smoke covered the field, when it cleared thirty Naruto stood alongside their creator. 'Wow, I must have more chakra than I thought cuz I didn't feel that at all.' He turned to face the clones. "I need all of you to choose a tree and practice the tree climbing exercise. Remember, too little chakra and we'll slip of and too much and we would be blown off." The clones all nodded at went off to do their assigned duties. 'What now Kyubi-sama?'

" **I advise training yourself physically"**

'Aw, why can't just make the clones do it'

" **And here I thought you were starting to get smart."**

'Hey!'

" **The scroll stated that the Shadow Clone Jutsu enabled the user to gain knowledge and experience from the dispelled clone. It never said physical status."**

'So I have to learn fighting styles all by myself.'

" **Not necessarily, remember that you gain experirnce from the dispelled clone. That includes fighting styles"**

'Sweet'

" **Make some clones and send them to the library to read scrolls on Taijutsu and fighting styles"**

'Which kind of styles would they be practicing?"

' **I will have to make him practice speed based taijutsu that focus on speed like his father. It will be a stepping stone to making him a powerful shinobi on the battlefield.' "Why not practice speed based ones for now while trying to make yourself faster"**

'Eh why not, at least they're the ones doing the reading this time. Wait, the village hates my guts, there's no way they'll allow me into library.'

" **No, but they would allow another person"**

'….'

" **Seriously?"** realization flashed on the blonde's face

'Oh I get it now' "Shadow Clone Jutsu" Five clones appeared in front of him. They all got covered in a cloud of smoke and regular shinobi replaced them. "I need you guys to go to the library and read up on some taijutsu styles and try to find the one that would suite us.' The clones all nodded and went off to there locations. 'Now all that's left is to get some ramen.'

" **No. you have been consuming that absurd trash since when you were five"**

'I don't know what absurd means but do not insult ramen, it's the food of the gods, I'm sure Kami-sama made it herself on the day of creation'

" **That godly food is what's been making you so short all these years"**

"GASPS"

" **SIGHS, fine I shall not prohibit you from taking that food. But I expect you to eat real food from now one."**

'But the store owners would either chase me away or sell me highly overpriced AND spoilt food'

" **You are surrounded by a large forest filled with animals and plants."**

'At least I can still eat ramen.'

" **You are also not allowed to eat more than two bowls of ramen per day expect on special occasions"** the blonde boy knelt down on the floor and screamed

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **A/N: And that's a wrap. Right now I just wanna jump in my bed and sleep of since my dad grounded me and took my phone which is a total bummer. Remember to review dearies, Ciao.**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really sorry this isn't a new chapter but i had a really grat dream/vision for a new story. My beta reader said this would be my best story so unfortunately this story is being discontinued


	5. Chapter 5

New story posted, check my profile for details


End file.
